beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Double H
The ex-Hillyan Army sergeant known as 'Double H';(Hubert H), is a male homo sapiens. Like most soldiers, he has a strong sense of justice and social welfare gained from the Carlson & Peeters manual. He is extremely well trained and serious in his work; he never leaves a task unfinished. Double H was born in 2399 and is a graduate of the Hillyan Army training program. He left the military after realising the immoral practices conducted by the Alpha Sections. He then joined the IRIS Network; where he quickly built a reputation within the organisation, and gained its premier agent status. Double H is voiced by Robert Burns.__TOC__ Stats *'Birth Name:' Hubert; *'Alias:' Double H *'Occupation:' Former Hillyan Army sergeant, IRIS Network operative; *'Height:'6'5; *'Gender: '''Male; *'Birth Date:' 2399; *'Likes: Carlson & Peters'' textbook, his armor; *'Dislikes:' Alpha Section *'Hobbies: '''Quoting everything from the ''Carlson & Peeters textbook; *'Birthplace:' Hillys; *'Species: '''Homo Sapiens *'Home: A loft in the center of Hillys City; *'''Abilities: Physically in shape thanks to military training, Bull-Rush head-butt attack; *'Weapon:' Oversized hammer (T-Hammer); *'Hair Color:' Brown; *'Eye Color:' Green (appears black from a distance); *'Skin Color: '''Beige; *'Distinguishing Features:' Large chin, bronze armor; Profile '''Double H is an operative of the IRIS Network and a main character in [http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_Good_and_Evil Beyond Good and Evil]. He wears a military suit of armor throughout the whole game, and is discovered hooked into a DomZ energy drainer by Jade after she breaks into the Nutripils factory. After freeing him, he assists her throughout the rest of the game, claiming he owes her his life. He uses his strength to help defeat enemies, and occasionally quite literally solves problems with his head. Personality Because of his training in the army, Double H has a strong sense of justice and social welfare. Though upright and chivalrous, he is also fairly air headed. He spends a lot of his time shouting the title and selected quotes of a military textbook he highly values called "Carlson and Peeters". This is the regulation book he constantly follows and uses as his own honor code. Extremely serious in his duties, Double H never leaves a task unfinished. When rescued by Jade in the Nutripils factory, he immediately sets out to finish the job he started even if he hasn't regained all of his energy. He also appears to be quite competitive as seen by his attitude while taking part in the Hillys races. When Double H falls ill from an infection caused by a DomZ spore on his neck, he puts all of his faith into Jade, pleading her to take him back to IRIS so he can be cured. His resilience can be attested during this ordeal: he manages to walk all the way back to the IRIS den and, although Hahn claims it will take him several weeks to recover, follows Jade to her next mission right after he receives the antidote. He is extremely loyal to her and has shown concern towards her on several occasions. Whenever she gets worried or doubts about her abilities, Double H is always the one who pushes her on. He's also very kind with children since he's seen playing with the kids at the Lighthouse in the ending credits. Abilities Thanks to his intense military training, Double H is in top physical health. He is helpful in fighting against the Alpha Sections and the many monsters encountered during the adventure. His body armor makes him resistant to many attacks and completely invulnerable to lasers: he can pass through them without getting hurt, unlike Jade. It also seems to be equipped with an oxygen tank (unseen from the outside) since he can connect to its auxiliary circuits, which allow him to breath properly when infected by the DomZ. Double H also has a special attack called the Bull Rush. When asked to perform the stunt by Jade, he puts on his helmet before rushing forward and head-butting whatever stands in his path. He can even ram into metal bars in order to open a path for Jade. As mentioned in one of his reports, he is able to swim in full body armor. Weapons The only weapon Double H possesses is an oversized hammer called the T-Hammer (which is very similar to those of the Alpha Sections) that he uses to stomp and whack enemies. This weapon has a flat end that glows a bright blue. The other end is pointed and is the side Double H uses most during battle. He also has a force field device on the left arm of his armor, which can produce a magnetic shield that protects him from attacks. Other than that, Double H mostly relies on his abilities (such as the Bull Rush), his laser-proof armor and perforating helmet to take out enemies. He is quite efficient as a weapon all by himself without the need of tools. Behind the scenes During the production of the game, Double H's concept remained mostly the same from start to finish. In early snapshots, the only notable difference between his old character model and his final look is his armor. In his old version, the chest plate he wore was blemished and gray around his collar and waist. In the final version of the game, the chest plate he wears doesn't look as used or old since it has kept its bronze color (although its does look dirty and worn). Double H has otherwise remained the same, except for slight and almost unnoticeable tweaks in his face. beyond good and evil 2 ubisoft has confirmed that he will appear in bg&e 2,ubisoft also released a bg&e 2 photo of an alpha section soldier and said"this is not a villain" which led to speculation that this is double H in his alpha section years Quotes Double H has a wide array of quotes in the game. This is due to his habit of quoting snippets of his military textbook whenever he deems it necessary. Carlson and Peeters *"W.W.T.A.O. We Work Together as One!" *"D.B.U.T.T. Don't Break Up The Team!" *"Don't Break Up The Team! Carlson and Peeters, page 823." *"10-4.. Sometimes you have to... uh... break up the team. Carlson and Peeters, page 824." *"Power in numbers, Miss Jade!... Carlson and Peeters, chapter 21." *"The 1-2-3-push!!... Basic exercises, page 2." *"AH HA... If you can't go through the door, go around it. (Carlson and Peeters, Opus 4)." *"60mm cannon... Zig-zag progression. Carlson and Peeters, page 39." *''(when accidentally hit by Jade)'' "Ouch!! Respect the home team. Chapter 12." Other *"Double 'H'... triple 'Z'... Whatever pleases you... Don't ask me..." *"At your service, Miss Jade Thyrus!" *"10-4!" *"Yes sir!" *"We work together as one, Miss Jade." *''(delirious)'' "They... shoes... The... At your service..." (faints) *''(during a race)'' "Bunch of losers!! They're all losers, Miss Jade!!" *''(during a race)'' "We're gonna do it, we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it!!" *''(after winning a race)'' "Even better than Carlson and Peeters!! Ha ha ha ha!!" *''(after winning a race)'' "Ha ha ha!! Nothing but amateurs, Miss Jade. Nothing but amateurs!!" *''(after winning the championship)'' "Miss Jade!!! We've won the championship!!! Ha ha ha!!! Let me give you a kiss!!!" *''(about Carlson and Peeters)'' "They say that it would be suicide... But I say... When the going gets tough..." Trivia *When Double H and Jade first meet, he mistakenly believes that her last name is "Thyrus" (a misunderstanding caused by Jade mentioning the IRIS while he was still taking his bearings). Hence, he calls her Miss Jade Thyrus until he shortens it to Miss Jade. At the very end of the game, he simply calls her Jade (but only once); *As revealed by a regular Hillyan Army soldier, his "Carlson and Peeters" textbook comes in more than 5 volumes; *He spends a total of 16 hours in the DomZ energy drainer before Jade rescues him; *Because of his long exposure to DomZ torture, he has lost part of his memory. Whether he gets his memory back by the end of the game is never specified; *He is the only IRIS agent known to survive the DomZ torture as well as the DomZ infection; *According to his official profile, the armor he wears makes him feel more masculine and powerful; *When Jade points her camera at Double H, he will turn his head twice, showing his profile on both sides. Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members